


The Inheritance Clause

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Non-Canonical Character Death, Romance, Useless Lesbians, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hephaestus Hardbroom was dead. Nobody mourned him, least of all Hecate, who had hardly received more than a few words from the man since she’d been confined to Cackle’s from the age of thirteen. The terms of his will were very specific though. Hecate would not inherit a penny of their fortune or the Hardbroom estate, only her spouse would. Whatever was she going to do?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 33





	The Inheritance Clause

Hephaestus Hardbroom was dead. Nobody mourned him, least of all Hecate, who had hardly received more than a few words from the man since she’d been confined to Cackle’s from the age of thirteen. The terms of his will were very specific though. Hecate would not inherit a penny of their fortune or the Hardbroom estate, only her spouse would. Her father knew the unlikelihood of her marrying when she was trapped within the walls of Cackle’s and also that even at the tender age of thirteen that she was... well... she would never use the word her called her, so this clause was just his last spiteful dig. She was sat in her chair with her head in her hands when Pippa arrived. Not getting a reply from her door she cautiously peered inside her rooms to see her lovely Hiccup in tears. Not waiting for permission to enter she rushed to her, kneeling on the floor in front of her and took her hands into her own, begging to know what had happened. Quietly Hecate explained everything, even the bit she’d been keeping from her friend all these years about her... romantic preferences.

It didn’t take Pippa a second to make the suggestion “Then marry me? And as soon as it all becomes legally mine I can have my solicitor draft up something to turn it all back over to you. A... post nuptial agreement? Then... then we carry on, nothing has to change. I couldn’t walk away from Pentangle’s and I don’t think you want to leave Cackle’s for more than weekends and holidays. What do you say, Hiccup? I.. don’t have anyone, but we could always give it six months and.. divorce if you want. That way you’re not permanently tied to me.” She cupped Hecate’s cheek and lifted up her face, still kneeling on the floor in front of her. “We could do it practically straight away. I know a registrar in the Ordinary world, one of my students parents actually. I’m sure she could squeeze us in. All completely legal in our world too. To hell with your father and his abusive and nasty little mind.”

Did Pippa mean it? In truth there was actually one part she’d left out because... well, she hadn’t wanted to think about it, not until her lovely Pipsqueak had offered herself at least. “There is one additional clause. The marriage must be... consummated.” Hecate blushed. Oh to think of such a thing with Pippa, but Pippa was being the practical one right now “And how was he expecting that to be proven? If there is need of some kind of examination I’m going to the Great Wizard myself and having this will void for indecency! Then you’ll inherit automatically!” Hecate shook her head, not able to look at Pippa “I believed he assumed... I mean.. that I would marry a wizard to save the family name.” Hecate could hardly say it. If this were someone else she’d be livid. Probably more so than Pippa was as Pippa was deep in thought again “Then we make sure that we have a varied, influential and gossiping kind of witnesses and make a very public show of a honeymoon.” Despite the clause, Hecate wasn’t expecting that “Honeymoon? You mean us, sharing, a room. A bedroom and...?” “Sleeping together?” Pippa finished. “Yes, for appearances sake. Come on Hiccup, it’s not as though we haven’t shared a bed before. We used to do it as teenagers whenever your tower bedroom was cold, which was quite a lot actually. We can do this. It’s me, I’m not about to let this bigoted old goat take everything from you. Trust me, please Hecate?”

Pippa planned everything. It was all booked for the following weekend and she had sent invitations to anyone who was anyone within the witching world as well as to their friends and colleagues. It wasn’t the type of wedding either of them had dreamed about having with each other but maybe they could do this again properly, both of them secretly thought separately. In the short time available Ada and Dimity helped Hecate find a dress. It was black, but it was devastatingly beautiful, as was her hair which Julie did for her. Pippa of course picked a full gown which was just a faint tint of pink and looked like a fairy Princess. Neither witch saw the other the day and night before they were due to marry at the register office in the local town to Cackle’s, so when the large wedding party met in the foyer they had to pause to let everyone into the suite and sit down. “Oh Hecate, you look so beautiful. Let me look at you!” Pippa unable to take her eyes of her bride to be gently twirled her. “I, Pippa? I am literally a shadow in the angelic glow of yourself. I didn’t expect for one moment that you’d not be in pink for your own wedding.” She smiled and did the same to Pippa. “There is still time to change you mind if you so wish, Pippa, I would understand” Hecate offered giving her friend one last chance to think better of the decision. “Don’t be silly darling, given a choice of you or anyone else in the world to marry right now... well...” she took Hecate’s hand and led her into the suite where the registrar was there waiting to marry them.

Hecate had spotted him in amongst the well wishers at the wedding. He was a stranger to her and Pippa.. she’d wife... didn’t know him either. Then she saw him again at the reception and party put on for them in the charming little hotel near the registry office that Pippa had cleverly thought to book for them.. stir appearance sake of course. Who was he? It was Gwen who put a name to the face. He was one of the solicitors Hecate’s father employed to draw up his will. So that was it?! They were looking for a way to invalidate Hecate’s spouse’s claim to the inheritance. The sky sneaky underhanded.... solicitor. When she quietly told Pippa she expected her to fly off at him, throwing him out or at leave giving him a mouthful and a hex for his trouble. But no, Pippa just grinned and told her to forget about him. This was their wedding party and it was real, as well as all the witches brew which was flowing about the place. Nobody was going to spoil a happy day, because it was happy. She kissed Hecate properly on the lips for the first time since saying ‘I do’ and she did it with the brightest loving smile on her face. Oh how Hecate wished this part was real too. What Pippa had planned she didn’t know, but she suspected she’d find out soon enough.

They had of course booked the bridal suite and as the evenings dancing and drinking drew to a gradual end with their guests either leaving or going to their rooms, apart from a few stragglers and some at the bar. Hecate and Pippa weren’t paying that much attention as they danced together alone in the middle of the dance floor “This is nice, we should do it more often” Pippa suggested. “I do not plan on getting married regularly just so you can have a big party, Pipsqueak” Hecate retorted but with a smal smirk on her lips. “No, you silly witch. Dancing I mean. It’s nice.” And with that she held Hecate closer and what was a poor excuse for dancing slowed down even further. Goddess above! Hecate’s slightly wine addled mind kept telling her that Pippa was hers now and that there was a thing called conjugal rights and... speaking of which, the sneaky solicitor was still there, he was propping up the bar and surreptitiously watching them. Pippa saw him too, but she didn’t go over to him, instead she held Hecate’s hand and spoke a little too loudly “Well then, Mrs Pentangle, I think it’s about time you took me to bed and carried me over the threshold. Don’t you?” She bit her lip playfully and half dragged a stunned Hecate through the hotel. The spy followed, as they both expected him to do but Pippa... beautiful Pippa with her lipstick getting more and more smudged by her insistence of keep kissing Hecate (who for appearance sake obvious had to kiss back) didn’t say a word, apart from cheeky quips about officially getting her leg over finally. Hecate asked ‘over what?’ Which gave Pippa the genuine giggles as they arrived at their door, Pippa almost breathless, leaning her back against it and pulling He ate in for another kiss. “Over YOU darling wife. Now, I’m quite sure it’s you everyone expects to carry me. Me being the smaller and daintier one.” Hecate’s attention gained, the door was opened and a giggling Pippa scooped up, the door being slammed shut on the peeping solicitor by Hecate’s foot as they went through it.

There was some stumbling and giggling then a thud as Pippa’s back hit the mattress of the bed. The snoop was listening through the wall as Pippa thought he might do before Hecate could apologise for dropping her accidentally she winked and whispered for her to play along, pulling out her tiny Maglet from her purse and checking a locator spell she’d slipped on him during the party. He was still there. Genuinely she took the opportunity to kiss Hecate deeply on the lips and began the charade. “Oh my darling, help me out of this dress. I want you so very much. I need to feel you, touch you, make love with you. My Hecate, my wife.” In truth they were sat fully dressed, but still cuffing and watching the dot on Pippa’s Maglet. Pippa nudged her urging her to join in the ruse. “My beautiful Pipsqueak, I’ve dreamt of this moment for so long.” Pippa rustled Hecate’s dress loudly and to Hecate’s terror gestured for her to what she could be described by Hecate as... being vocal. Hecate did try but wasn’t doing very well so Pippa thought that she’d help by rolling Hecate onto her back and kissing her again. Oddly enough that gained the response she was hoping to hear and Hecate despite knowing in her heart that this was just for show kissed Pippa back until a moment stretched to a minute and then minutes more before either witch remembered to look at the Maglet screen. The dot had gone. “We have done it!” Hecate declared triumphantly and with much relief. “Well we haven’t actualy ‘Done It’ not really. I’m very glad that you told me about your... romantic persuasion darling because, I hope that it’s quite obvious by now that I’m exactly the same. I wondered that perhaps we might... you know... see how things went. Perhaps make a go of this somehow? I mean, I hope you find me a little bit attractive. I ... think you like kissing me, don’t you Hiccup? Or.. would you prefer it if we...” but Hecate cut her off “You wish to make this... real? To be married to me properly? To... fulfill the clause of the will with me.” Pippa chuckled and booped Hecate’s nose, snuggling against her “hardly a romantic way of putting it, but yes. I’ll fulfil your clause if you’ll fulfil mine.”


End file.
